Harry Potter: Desperate Measures
by D.Torres
Summary: Harry is broken out of Azkaban by two of the most unlikely people. Afterwards Tragedy strikes the Potters.
1. Part 1

Desperate Measures  
  
Part 1  
  
By: D.Torres  
  
Two aurors escorted Ginny Weasley and her guest to visit Azkaban's most famous prisoner, Harry James Potter. Harry Potter had been arrested for treason and after the evidence provided and witness testimony, the young man, once thought to be the savior of the wizarding world was now the scum of the very society that he had protected.  
  
Today was Harry's eighteenth birthday. He had spent the last two years here. Luckily the Dementors were no longer in charge of security, however the aurors now assigned to this rotten prison occasionally took their displeasure out on the inmates. In that respect, they were no better than the muggles many of them thought themselves superior to. When the door to his cell was opened Ginny and her guest quickly entered and the door was shut behind them.  
  
"Happy birthday Harry." Ginny's male companion stated.  
  
An ungroomed Harry looked up at the voice he thought for sure he would never hear in this place.  
  
"Dudley?" Harry stated.  
  
A leaner Dudley Dursley bent down to look at his cousin. "You look like hell Harry."  
  
"And you... god what happened to you?" Harry said in disbelief.  
  
"Mum and dad passed away about the time you were placed here." Dudley explained. "Ginny told me all about it, that's how I know when you were put here."  
  
"How. how did they die." Harry asked. His aunt and uncle had never been the nicest to him, save the one time his aunt ordered that Harry had to stay after Vernon Dursley wanted to throw him out.  
  
"Car accident. After that Aunt Marge took care of me till I was of age. Dad had his will ready. just in case, and I got everything. Mum had a policy that dad didn't know about though, she left you some money. It's in the bank waiting for you to come and get it."  
  
"That won't happen any time soon." Harry stated. "So, other than to wish me Happy Birthday for the first time. ever, what brings you here."  
  
"I asked him to come." Ginny said. Harry had been so dumbfounded that his cousin was anywhere in the wizarding world he'd overlooked Ginny. Harry mustered all the energy he could to stand and walked slowly to Ginny who he hugged with all his might. Tears came to their eyes and whispers of I love you were traded between the two.  
  
"I missed you love." Ginny said.  
  
"I've missed you too." Harry replied.  
  
"I brought you a present Harry." Dudley said interrupting the tender moment.  
  
"A visit and a gift. who are you and what have you done with my cousin?" Harry asked in a jovial manner.  
  
"I'm the only family you have left, and after Aunt Marge passed on last month you became the only family I have left." Dudley explained.  
  
"I see. So what's my gift?" Harry asked.  
  
Ginny just captured Harry in her arms and gave him a large hug. Harry was momentarily caught off guard but after a moment realized why Ginny was being so affectionate.  
  
She gave her love a kiss and then backed away from Harry. Dudley shook his cousin's hand for a few moments, then gave Harry a large bear hug that also lasted longer than one would normally think. Dudley and Ginny then called for the guard to let them out.  
  
**~~** **~~** **~~**  
  
It was evening meal and the guard opened the door to Harry Potter's cell. Harry was lying on the bed, as he normally did at this time when the auror entered. The auror looked at Harry and then as he was about to leave Harry asked the man, "Are you pure-blood, half-blood, or muggle born?"  
  
"What does it matter?" The auror retorted.  
  
"I'm just curious is all." Harry said calmly.  
  
"I'm from a long line of pure-bloods." The auror spat.  
  
"Did you ever take muggle studies in school?" Harry asked before the man could leave again.  
  
"I did." The annoyed auror retorted.  
  
"Good, then you're bound to know what this is." Harry said drawing a revolver from his pillow.  
  
Harry drew the hammer back on the pistol and the auror could see the bullet in the chamber as beads of sweat began forming at the base of his forehead. Harry was aiming the weapon at the man's chest and remained calm while the person in front of him appeared to be on the verge of a nervous breakdown. The auror slowly moved away from the door and became one with the wall. He indeed knew what the weapon in front of his face could do and was terrified that someone like Harry Potter had such a weapon.  
  
"I bet right about now you're wondering where this weapon came from. Stop, in a little bit you won't be worrying about anything ever again." Harry informed the terrified man.  
  
"Please don't kill me." The auror requested.  
  
"Why shouldn't I. How did Cornelius word it again. oh yes. The psychotic boy with delusions of grandeur. A boy who thought his fame made him untouchable. That the lives of others matter not to me. That in the grand scheme of things. I was no better than Voldemort."  
  
The auror flinched at the mention of Voldemort's name. Harry just rolled his eyes momentarily.  
  
"Turn around and put your nose against that wall." Harry ordered. The auror did as he was told.  
  
In the past two years, since his incarceration, Harry has never felt this alive. Harry had been sentenced for murder. The man he had thought was a death eater was not. The death eaters had branded him and set Harry up. A glamour spell made the man look like Draco Malfoy. Upon his death the dark mark vanished and the glamour spell ended. Just as Harry realized what had happened the ministry's aurors conveniently appeared and took him into custody. Harry felt extremely guilty for the death of the innocent he'd slain. He could careless about the magic world, save Ginny, but after being ostracized by the press and his so-called friends, Harry would give anything to be away from this world forever. Now, after two years he was breaking out tonight, and one way or another he was leaving Azkaban.  
  
"Please don't kill me. I have a family." The auror begged.  
  
"I have half a mind to do so. I'm already serving a life term now, don't suppose they could do much worse, save kill me." Harry informed the man.  
  
The auror was visibly shaking. Harry flipped the firearm around and pistol whipped the man in the base of his skull with enough force to knock him out. Harry quickly removed the man's robe and wand, dragged him to his cot, and tied him to it with the sheets. He then threw the blanket over him so it would appear as if he were sleeping, but not before shoving one of the man's socks in his mouth to keep him muffled.  
  
Harry then placed a memory charm on the auror so he wouldn't remember who had visited Harry prior to his escape, or how he had escaped. He then cast a glamour spell upon himself Harry then strolled out of the cell and casually down the corridors of Azkaban. He smiled to the guards as he walked out the main door of the Azkaban facility and made his way to the rendezvous point arranged by Dudley.  
  
**~~** **~~** **~~**  
  
"How could this happen?" Cornelius Fudge yelled as he looked at the now empty cell that had till recently held not only Harry Potter, but Sirius Black. Yes this was the second escape in the History of Azkaban and the second time during Cornelius Fudge's tenure as Minister of Magic.  
  
This did not put the Minister in a good light with the people he was supposed to protect.  
  
"We don't know how he managed to over power the auror sir. The guard was unconscious when we found him and his memory has been erased." The head of the Azkaban facility informed the Minister of Magic.  
  
"I want Harry Potter found at once, he can't have gotten very far in such a short time." Fudge stated.  
  
"We've already made a through sweep of the island sir, he's nowhere to be found."  
  
"I don't care where he isn't, I want you to find him now. Where ever he goes, you find him and bring him back to me."  
  
**~~** **~~** **~~**  
  
~~~Barcelona, Spain~~~  
  
"It's beautiful here." Ginny said stating the obvious as she stared out the balcony window to the .  
  
The only scenery Harry was looking at was Ginny. It had been far too long since they had been alone together and Harry was glad to finally be free and with her. Harry walked up behind his love and wrapped his arms around her waist. He planted soft kisses on her neck and shoulders and occasionally allowed them to linger. Ginny was in heaven, for more reasons than one.  
  
She had left a letter on the kitchen table of the Burrow the morning of her visit to Harry informing her family that she would not be returning. She would be going away for a very long time and did not know when she would see her family again, if ever. She did not tell any of them what she had planned or who she would be meeting that day but when word got out of Harry's escape she knew that her family would connect his escape with her disappearance, especially her incredibly brainy sister-in-law.  
  
Dudley had bought their tickets, one way, under his name and made all the arrangements for the trip to Italy. If anyone came looking for them at the Dursley's he had set up security measures to keep himself safe from prying wizards and witches. He and Ginny had been orchestrating Harry's liberation for quite some time and left nothing to chance.  
  
Ginny briefly thought about all this as she felt her arousal at her lovers attention. "Harry. how much do you love me?" She asked him.  
  
"I love you with all my heart and soul love." Harry responded.  
  
"Let's get married then." Ginny requested as she turned to look her love in the face.  
  
"All right." Harry replied with a smile on his face.  
  
"I'm serious." Ginny replied swatting his arm.  
  
"As am I love." Harry said pulling her tightly against him.  
  
"I thought you were saying that as a joke." Ginny retorted.  
  
"I never joke about what's important... and nothing is more important to me than you my love." Harry stated.  
  
"I want to get married tonight." Ginny said urgently.  
  
"I take it my cousin, who I'm still not sure is really Dudley, helped arrange that as well?" Harry asked.  
  
"He may have." Ginny said in a coy tone of voice.  
  
"Does that explain the wardrobe I found in my closet?"  
  
"It might indeed." Ginny stated with a smile on her face.  
  
"Shall we then love?" Harry asked.  
  
"By all means, let's." Ginny replied and the two lovers parted and went to separate rooms.  
  
**~~** **~~** **~~**  
  
Harry found instructions in his suit pocket on where to go. After making the rather short journey, Harry was waiting in a little chapel that his wife to be and cousin had found. He guessed that Ginny and Dudley found the chapel first, then the hotel where the couple was staying. It was very nicely decorated, Ginny's work no doubt. Harry thought to himself. Along with the instructions was a ring. It was his mother's wedding ring. Dudley had left him a note saying that it had been left with him the night he was placed on the Dursley's doorstep and was to be given to Harry (or else) when he requested it. Since Harry never knew about it, Dudley found it while going through his mother's things and thought it would be best if he made his cousin aware of this.  
  
The priest came out and greeted Harry. While they chatted before Ginny's entrance the priest made it a point to tell Harry how lucky he was to be marrying such a loving and generous young woman such as Ginny.  
  
"You have no idea padre." Harry replied.  
  
It was then that Ginny came into view and slowly approached her love. She was wearing a simple white dress that made her look like royalty. She slowed her pace to teasingly make Harry wait for her. Harry knew this and thought to himself how hew would get her back for this. much later. Tonight was going the be the first of many happy times.  
  
When Ginny finally stood next to Harry, her lover took her hand and the couple looked upon each other with all the love in their hearts. The priest then began his speech. The couple absorbed all that the priest told them, they knew that the words he spoke expressed how they felt towards one another. When he asked for the ring Harry almost dropped it he was shaking so nervously. The ceremony was now all but complete and in a moment Ginny would spiritually and legally be his wife.  
  
"Place the ring on her finger, " The priest stated. Harry managed to comply. "and recite your vows."  
  
"I Harry Potter, take thee Ginny, to be my wife. I will love you, honor you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live."  
  
"Ginny." The priest stated.  
  
"I Ginny Weasley, take you Harry to be my husband. I will love you, honor you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live."  
  
"Harry, you may kiss your bride."  
  
And with that Harry lifted Ginny's veil over her head. The newlyweds leaned forward and their lips met for the first time as husband and wife.  
  
~The End of Part 1~ 


	2. Part 2

Desperate Measures  
  
Part 2  
  
~~~London, England~~~  
  
31 September 2016  
  
The Leaky Cauldron was filled to capacity with Ministry hit wizards, and for once they were not there on "official" business. The men present were celebrating, a celebration long over due in many of their opinions. The only person missing was the one that had organized the get together. Marcus Flint asked Tom if he knew what was keeping Draco. Tom shrugged his shoulders and simply informed the hit wizard that he had received an owl from young Malfoy requesting he close the Cauldron early for this little social gathering. Tom then went on to say that Draco paid him handsomely in advance for services rendered and that the festivities would commence precisely at 9:00 pm sharp. Marcus found this a little odd but thought nothing more of it when one of his compatriots handed him a goblet of fire whiskey. The man simply took the goblet, toasted his friends and former Quidditch teammates and downed the drink to the hoots and hollers of the men gathered. When he finished he slammed the goblet down and yelled for another. One of the men slid a large bottle down the counter to Marcus who caught the bottle in his left hand and began drinking it straight from the bottle to the continued cheers of his friends.  
  
"Tom? Tom?" One of the former Slytherins called out as he began looking for the barkeep.  
  
Everyone in the room looked around for the old barkeep but he was nowhere to be seen. Not to be kept waiting two of the men quickly hopped over the counter and began distributing liquor to their friends. Since anyone was capable of handing out bottles and pouring from the tap no one thought anymore of the man's disappearance.  
  
About ten minutes later Tom was warmly greeted upon his reappearance. He had come from the back storeroom with a case of fire whiskey. Tom placed it on the counter then proceeded to walk past all the men gathered for the celebration towards one of the doors. He closed the door to leading to muggle London and sealed it shut both manually and magically.  
  
"Good thinking Tom, don't want anyone coming in and spoiling our party now do we?" Marcus said in a drunken tone.  
  
Tom chanted something briefly, and then turned to the man who'd spoken to him. Marcus Flint's eyes flew open in shock. The buzz he was feeling suddenly departed, unfortunately for him it didn't depart quickly enough.  
  
"No Marcus. we don't want any interruptions at all."  
  
**~~** **~~** **~~**  
  
When Tom the bartender awoke he found himself lying on the floor, bound and gagged in the back of his own storeroom. Upon gaining complete coherence he tried to think about how he ended up in this very situation. The last thing he could vividly recall was entering the storeroom to get some more fire whiskey. He had grabbed a case and then he remembered feeling light headed then his eyes suddenly becoming heavy. Tom tried to roll but he was crammed between several large and heavy wooden barrels so it was impossible to move much. Suddenly Tom heard a low murmur. Tom thrashed about and mumbled into his gag. He was trying to make as much noise as possible to attract attention.  
  
"Sir. I hear something." A voice called out.  
  
"Break it down." Another voice called out.  
  
The wooden door splintered as the door was kicked in with such a terrible force. Tom looked on to see an Auror enter, wand drawn and ready to curse anything and everything. Draco Malfoy was next to enter the room. The pair easily spotted the bound barkeep and the Auror proceeded to free Tom.  
  
"Thank you. I don't know what has happened, I just awoke and found myself here." Tom informed the two men.  
  
"Do you know what was going on here?" Draco asked.  
  
"Of course sir, you were having some sort of celebration with your friends." Tom replied.  
  
"What do you mean, I was having a celebration?" Draco inquired.  
  
"I received a parchment from you several days ago asking me to close the Cauldron early so you and your mates could have a celebration." Tom stated.  
  
"Would you be so kind as to get that parchment Tom?" The Auror requested.  
  
"Of course sir."  
  
"This is not good sir."  
  
"That is an understatement Mr. Homes." Draco replied. The two men returned to the main part of the pub.  
  
Tom soon followed with the parchment. He was checking the message to ensure he had not been mistaken in assuming it was from Draco Malfoy. As he looked up he suddenly felt lightheaded again, this time from what he saw, not from someone. The Leaky Cauldron was in shambles. The floor littered with bodies, blood and metal objects. The walls were damaged and drenched with blood; the tables were nothing more than oversized firewood. The smell coming from the pub was repugnant. It was a mixture of dead bodies, and some kind of sulfurous smoke.  
  
The aurors on hand were picking up large amounts of little metal objects. Tom could not believe his eyes. The sheer devastation to his establishment, no to mention the loss of life. it made him sick. He reflexively felt himself gag, about to throw up his dinner. Covering his mouth, he fought back the urge to regurgitate. He then noticed on of the aurors lifting a shiny metal object.  
  
"What are those?" Tom asked trying to keep his evening meal inside himself.  
  
"They're called shell casings." One of the aurors informed the owner. He then placed the object in Tom's hand so that he could see what it was for himself. "Muggles use weapons called guns that fire bullets. These are the casings that surround the bullets."  
  
"Wha. what would muggle weapons be doing in my pub. More importantly how did a muggle even enter the Leaky Cauldron?" Tom asked handing the man back the brass casing.  
  
"I don't think it was a muggle Tom. Personally I believe it was a muggle- born wizard." Draco stated. Everyone knew how the Malfoy's despised muggle-born wizards. The thought them scum, second-class wizards and witches. Unfit to know magic.  
  
"There's no proof of that Mr. Malfoy." Homes, the senior Auror on the scene informed the young hit-wizard.  
  
"Proving things is your job Mr. Homes, mine is dealing with security risks to the ministry and the Minister of Magic himself." Draco surveyed the scene one last time then apparated out of the pub.  
  
**~~** **~~** **~~**  
  
"Mr. Malfoy the Minister of Magic will see you now." The minister's assistant informed Draco. The young man strolled into the office and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Two entire hit teams are dead father." Draco reported to Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"The cause of death?"  
  
"Gun shot wounds at close range." Draco replied.  
  
"Gun shots. Two entire teams of the ministries best hit-wizards taken out by muggle weapons?" Lucius asked to clarify what his son had reported.  
  
"That is my and Auror Holmes' assessment of the scene father."  
  
Lucius stood up and paced for a moment. "Do you realize how hard it was for us to no only avoid persecution but ascend to this kind of power Draco?"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes when his father turned from him, "yes father."  
  
"I didn't not bribe, blackmail and kill all those that stood in our way to get this post only to have some muggle or muggleborn be the reason behind me getting tossed out on my bum. I want you to find out who is responsible for this. We cannot cover up this many deaths. However if we catch the criminal responsible we may not only become heroes in the people's eyes. but finally have the means to legally ban mudbloods from our society."  
  
"I will see to it personally that one way or another someone will be caught father."  
  
"Unfortunately Draco that won't do this time. No. we need to actually catch the right person. If they turn out not to be a mudblood. then we can find a way to change that." Lucius stated.  
  
"Yes father." Draco said and made for the door to Lucius' office.  
  
"Oh and Draco." Lucius called out. "How is our house guest?"  
  
Draco frowned at the man. "Our. you mean my house guest. She is creating a ruckus, as I knew she would. She has destroyed three whole rooms, wreaked furniture, torn good linen, broken windows and ruined fine china. We are forced to feed her liquids so she stays somewhat nurished. She can't have anything in her room and has been a holy terror."  
  
"Well. what did you expect from the daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter Draco?"  
  
Draco smirked at his response. "I expected her to die. just like they did." 


	3. Part 3

Desperate Measures Part 3  
  
Jasmine Potter, youngest of three children, sat in a corner of a room with only a blanket and the clothes on her back. The room contained no furniture, no windows, and one door. Since her arrival some time ago she had been moved to three different rooms. This was largely in part because she had a habit of breaking, tearing, and shredding anything and everything in the other rooms. Now on her forth room her hosts allotted her no comforts save a blanket, which they warned her was the only one she would receive.  
  
The door to the room opened and in walked the man who had ruined Jasmine's life. He was roughly the same height as her father had been, maybe a tad taller, long blonde hair that flowed past his shoulders, scary gray eyes and the most evil looking face she had ever seen.  
  
"Go way." Jasmine spat out.  
  
"It's time for you to eat. If you don't eat this there won't be any food until tomorrow morning. You can try to starve yourself all you want but eventually you will have to eat Jasmine.  
  
Jasmine took the bowl of soup from the server and began eating it. Normally she would try and toss it at them but she was finally to the point where she needed something other than water in her system.  
  
"Good girl. If you behave yourself long enough maybe we'll try solids again." Draco informed the girl as he shut the door locking the girl in her room.  
  
Jasmine quickly ate the soup and moved away from the door. A house elf entered and removed the dishes and left before Jasmine could talk to it. She had heard of the creatures from her parents, as well as the world that her parents had hidden from. Her stomach full Jasmine balled herself up in a corner pulled the blanket around her and fell asleep.  
  
**~~** **~~** **~~**  
  
"Mummy, mummy Rachel and Daniel picking on me." Jasmine told her mum as she ran into the family home in Barcelona.  
  
Ginny lifted the youngest of her children into her arms and kissed her forehead. "Why are they picking on you love?" Ginny asked her red haired little angel.  
  
"Cause I mummy's little angel." Jasmine replied with an angelic look on her face. Ginny carried her daughter outside and saw Daniel and Rachel playing outside their house. The air was warm, the sky was clear and the sounds of happy children echoed around Casa de Potter (it was only called that by Harry and Ginny in private). Harry was upstairs working on one of his many projects. It was a day like any other, until they arrived. Jasmine saw them first but didn't know who they were.  
  
"Mummy who de?" The little girl asked as a large group of men wearing dark robes approached the house.  
  
"HARRY!!!" Ginny screamed.  
  
Ginny quickly put Jasmine down and told her to run for the house. Daniel had noticed the evil looking men and grabbed his sister and dragged her back without being told to. Jasmine watch from behind the door as the men drew long sticks from their pockets and all of the sudden green lights flew from the sticks. It was like she was watching a movie, only this was real. She watched as some of the men fired red sparks that hit her twin sister in the back as she was running. Dan turned and tried valiantly to lift his sister up only to be hit by a green blast of light himself. Jasmine still remembers watching her older brother just fall to the ground, unmoving like a statue.  
  
Her mum cursed at the men her stick pointed at the man who hit Daniel and fired a blast that sent him to the ground. In a rage Ginny began shoot blasts of light at the unknown men. Unfortunately there were too many and her mummy soon fell over unmoving. By the time her father arrived he was too late to help Jasmine's mum, but that didn't stop him from trying to hurt the men that had hurt her family. Jasmine watched as her dad hurt what seemed like dozens of men before one of the men shot her daddy with a crossbow. The arrow hit him on the left side of his tummy. She distinctly remembered him turning, and blood soaking into his gray shirt. The arrow did not stop her father and he continued to fight on as a second and third arrow struck him. It was when the forth arrow hit what Jasmine knew to be his heart that her daddy finally fell down.  
  
Jasmine watched two men pick up her brother and sister, and then a long blond haired man came to her and took her away from her family home.  
  
**~~** **~~** **~~**  
  
"Mummy. " Jasmine yelled as she awoke from her nightmare. It was one she'd had every time she'd closed her eyes. Jasmine pulled a locket from her shirt and opened it. The locket contained magical pictures of her family and relatives. Her mum and dad had made one for each of their children as a way to always have their family with them. All one had to do was say the picture name and it would appear.  
  
Tears falling continuously down the young girls face. "Mummy. please help me. I wanna go home pease help me." Jasmine said aloud as she continued to cry looking at the pictures of her family.  
  
"State the nature of your emergency." A familiar voice called out from the locket.  
  
"Mummy???" Jasmine asked sniffling.  
  
"Sorry love. this is just a magical assistant with your mum's voice. What is wrong?"  
  
"I... I need help. Mummy & daddy. they not here and I not know where I am." Jasmine explained.  
  
"I am unable to locate your parents. please select an alternate choice." The voice instructed.  
  
Jasmine was panicking. Her parents didn't have any friends that they'd introduced to the children. Jasmine knew her daddy's cousin was out of town on business (at least that's what daddy said). Jasmine couldn't think who to turn to. and then a name popped into her head.  
  
"Aunt 'Mione. where's Aunt Mione.  
  
**~~** **~~** **~~**  
  
It was mid afternoon and Hermione Weasley was walking through Diagon Alley with her daughter. The two had just finished acquiring more books from Flourish & Blotts and were on their way to rendezvous with Ron and the twins when Hermione felt a sensation in her right hand. She looked at it and realized her ring was glowing. The ring in fact was a gift from Ginny that she had received for Christmas one year. Ginny had vanished without a trace (save a departure letter) the same day Harry escaped from Azkaban. The Weasleys, however think some might think them, knew that Ginny must have orchestrated Harry's escape.   
  
She sent an occasional letter via post to Hermione's parents and then three years ago Ginny had sent the entire family rings. The rings came with a letter requesting that they be put on immediately and never taken off, even for slumber. To this day Hermione wondered if anyone besides Ron and she complied with this request.  
  
"Mum, what is it?" Little Jania Weasley asked.  
  
"I don't know love. just a strange feeling." Hermione stated. She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her hand and then it ended. Rubbing her hand until the feeling of pain was gone she looked around then took her daughter's hand and march on to Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes.  
  
"Aunt 'Mione." A voice called out.  
  
Hermione looked around. She saw no one. She and Jania continued one.  
  
"Aunt 'Mione." The voice called again, this time in a panic tone.  
  
Hermione looked around some more but could see no one that might call her aunt. Just as she was about to continue on her way she caught a sight out of the corner of her eye. A little person, just a child had hopped up briefly. Hermione might not have noticed this person if it weren't for the fact they had red hair. Hermione instructed her daughter to keep up with her and the two walked at a very fast pace in the direction of the red haired child. As she neared the spot she had seen the red hair pop up a group of ministry officials apparated into the alley. Hermione scowled when she saw who they were.  
  
"Draco." Hermione said in a low voice.  
  
"There she is." Hermione heard Draco yell. Hermione watched as four grown men chased after the youth with red hair. "Jania, run to your uncle's store and tell them I need Help. Your father will know how to find me. Tell them to hurry and stay in the store young lady." Hermione ordered.  
  
"Yes mum." The seven-year-old Jania replied and dashed to the store as fast as her legs could carry her.  
  
Hermione ran trying to intercept whom ever it was that Draco was chasing. She knew that Draco was a ministry official with a lot of power but it didn't matter to Hermione, she wanted to know who was calling her Aunt 'Mione, especially if they had red hair.  
  
"Someone stop that girl." Draco yelled his wand drawn and ready to cast a curse if the pedestrians would move from his way. His luck finally paid off when the little girl tripped and fell face first on the cobblestones.  
  
"Time to go home." Draco informed the little girl whose knee was scraped and blood coming to the surface through broken skin. The little girl was crying and not just from the injury. It was obvious she was terrified of the man many knew to be a ministry official. Draco was reaching for her when his limbs suddenly seized up and he fell over. His two companions turned to see a witch with her wand drawn and aimed at them. The men didn't have their wands out so they opted to raise their hands in the air instead of risking a curse.  
  
"Aunt Mione." The little red haired girl who was looking at Hermione with tears in her eyes declared.  
  
"What's your name little one?" Hermione asked as she motioned for the little girl to come stand by her.  
  
"Jasmine. Jasmine Potter." The red haired, green-eyed girl with tears in her eyes answered. She slowly stood and hobbled over to her aunt.  
  
"Jasmine. who is your mum and dad?" Hermione asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"Hawy and Ginny Potter." Jasmine answered, now crying hard and hugged Hermione. Hermione gave the girl a one armed hug as she kept her eyes on the two men and the petrified weasel.  
  
Ron, Fred, and George arrived immediately after Jasmine had managed to attach herself to her aunt. The three male Weasleys were surprised to find Hermione holding two men at wand point, ready to curse them. They noticed a little girl with red hair clutching onto her. Fred and George pulled their wands and stunned the two men (they had become firm believers in the shoot first ask questions later policy), checked on the weasel to make sure he was still petrified, then turned their attention to Hermione and the little girl.  
  
"Love, why don't you introduce yourself to your uncles." Hermione stated shocking the three men.  
  
Jasmine wiped the tears from her face with her sleeve, looked at the men who had obviously aged since the pictures in her locket were taken and said, "My name is Jasmine Potter. My pawents are Hawy and Ginny Potter."  
  
"She's the spitting image of her mum." Fred said.  
  
"Save her fathers eyes." George stated.  
  
"We're your mummy's brothers." Ron stated. "I'm your Uncle Ron, one of those two men is named Fred the other is George."  
  
Jasmine smiled briefly. "How I tew you two apart?" she asked.  
  
George flicked his wand and made his shirt blue. He then turned Fred's red.  
  
"Red for Unca Fred, Blue for Unca George." George said in a kiddie type voice. Jasmine walked over and gave her uncles a hug. She was still crying but now because she was safe and with family.  
  
"We'll be taking our niece to her family Malfoy." Ron informed the petrified man. "Thank you ever so much for bringing her to us.  
  
Fred then said, "No need to get up, we can find our way back thanks all the same."  
  
"We should go back to the store, collect Jania, close early then all portkey to the Burrow. Mum's gonna wanna know about this right away." George said.  
  
The other three Weasleys nodded their head in agreement. Ron picked up the exhausted and thin looking Jasmine who wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. They then hastily departed for the store. Soon they would be off to introduce the Weasley family to its newest member.  
  
~The End of Part 3~ 


	4. Part 4

Desperate Measures Part 4  
  
Molly Weasley had not been herself for the past two weeks. Since the Daily Prophet reported the deaths of Harry and Ginny Potter (with slightly gruesome photographs), she had been in a depressed state. She had known all along that the two were together somewhere. She had received the occasional owl from her daughter letting her know she was ok and that she was happy. According to her daughters letter only one person (who she didn't name) was privy to their whereabouts and he would never tell anyone, even if placed under cruciatus. So when the Prophet arrived reporting that the two were dead Molly did what any mother in her position would do. She passed out where she stood.  
  
Luckily Ron had received his copy of the Prophet before her so he was already on his way to the Burrow. He apparated into the living room just as his mother passed out. He rushed to her side, brought her to the living room and fetched her some water. Hermione, his wife, arrived at the Weasley family home as Ron was returning with a glass of water. The two then began attempting to revive Molly. The rest of the family (even Bill and Charlie) arrived in record time to console their grieving mother and father.  
  
Now, fourteen days later, Molly still had not exited her depressed state of mind. She was angry, but not at her daughter or Harry. She was angry that the ministry would kill them as opposed to bringing them in. Prior to Lucius Malfoy's rise to power the Ministry would never have done that. They would have taken every measure to bring criminals in. Now, those days were long gone. Arthur had resigned his post at the ministry (knowing that Malfoy would do away with it soon anyways) and taken to working with his sons at Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes. The twins were making so much money that they needed the help anyways. Arthur initially was against working there but found it to be fun, and he got to spend real time with the twins (something he couldn't do while they were growing up because he was working or they were at Hogwarts).  
  
As she took a sip of tea she was suddenly greeted by three of her sons, a daughter in law and a granddaughter.  
  
"Grandma we got a surprise for y.." Jania Weasley started to say but her father quickly stifled the girl.  
  
"A surprise you say." Molly retorted trying to put her best face on for her granddaughter.  
  
Jania nodded her head, her mouth still covered by her father's hand.  
  
"Whatever could it be?" Molly replied with a smile.  
  
"Close your eyes mum, and brace yourself." Ron said.  
  
Molly, to humor her son and granddaughter, did as requested. She sat waiting for the children to tell her to open them. While Molly waited she over heard Hermione whisper softly "go on" to someone. She suddenly felt a little hand on hers.  
  
"Open your eyes mum." Fred and George said in unison.  
  
Molly opened her eyes and she was looking at something that just didn't seem possible. It was a little girl. A red haired girl that reminded her of someone she thought was gone.  
  
"She. she looks like a young Ginny." Molly said as touched the girl to make sure she wasn't imagining things.  
  
"I hew dat a lot." The little girl answered. "My mummy was berry pretty."  
  
"Your. your mummy." The little girl nodded.  
  
"Hawy and Ginny Potter were my pawents." She said. "My name is Jasmine Potter."  
  
"You're. you're my granddaughter?" Molly asked in shock as tears began welling in her eyes.  
  
Nodding the little girl said, "You my Grandma Weasley." Jasmine then climbed up into the woman's lap and hugged her. Molly was practically smothering the girl with her hug but Jasmine didn't mind one bit. For two weeks she had been deprived of any sense of family or belonging. She had been alone, terrified and very hungry. Now, after fourteen long and tearful days she was with her mummy's family. And for the first time since she was taken from her home, she finally felt safe.  
  
**~~** **~~** **~~**  
  
Bill and Fleur Weasley were the final members of the Weasley Family to arrive at the Burrow. Charlie Weasley had arrived about ten minutes before them from Romania where he cared for Dragons. The local Weasleys arrived much sooner when Ron had summoned them to the Burrow. Unfortunately for those that were not in the loop as to what was going on, they had to wait for the other members to arrive to find out precisely why they had been summoned. Fleur's sister Gabrielle was watching their two children since they were asleep. Charlie's fiancé was at their home since she too was asleep. Charlie had left his pregnant love a portkey to join him at the Burrow should she wake up. Arthur was making the biggest fuss over being kept in the dark since he wanted to know what had his lovely wife in such high spirits. A feet none had managed to accomplish since news of Ginny's passing arrived.  
  
"We're all here Molly, what is the big emergency?" Arthur asked.  
  
"Please sit down all, this is going to be a shock, I should know, but a very pleasant one." Molly informed the six anxious Weasleys.  
  
"Jania would you go tell our guest it is all right to come down now." Hermione instructed.  
  
Jania ran up the stairs and knocked on one of the doors. Fleur looked to her husband who had no clue what was going on. Charlie looked to his father and Percy and Penelope just looked at the stairwell as two sets of feet came down the stairs. The six Weasley gave a look of surprise; a look that mirrored Molly's not too long ago, when they saw Jasmine. Jasmine slowly approached her relatives. She knew who they all were, with the exception of the pretty blonde woman and the one standing next to Unca Percy, but knew if they were in this house that they must be family.  
  
"This is Jasmine. Jasmine Potter." Molly announced to her family.  
  
"Where? How???" Arthur sputtered.  
  
Before anyone could answer Jasmine felt a funny feeling from around her neck. She pulled out her necklace with the locket and opened it. The family watched as an image of Ginny appeared before them all.  
  
"My dear family. if you are watching this it means that one or more of my children are with you and I am not. The rings I sent to you are charmed so that should anything happen to Harry and I that the lockets they wear, when the children call for help, can find you and bring them to you. This is the reason I asked in my letter that you never, ever remove your rings. I pray that you will take care of them, now that Harry and I cannot. I love you all, and I'm sorry I can never be with you again." The image then faded away.  
  
"Mummy." Jasmine said. The little girl was now in tears as the image of her mother disappeared again. Jasmine missed her mum and dad. She missed her brother and sister. In a room full of people she felt very alone. Molly Weasley picked up and wrapped her arms around her crying granddaughter.  
  
"Where did she come from? How did she get here?" Charlie asked.  
  
Hermione fielded that question. "I found her while Jania and I were on our way to meet with Ron, Fred, and George. She must have used her locket to find me. The ring gives you a signal someone is coming, kind of a stinging sensation. I heard Jasmine call to me but before I could find her in the crowd who should appear and chase after her but Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Malfoy???" All the Weasleys save Fred, George, and Ron retorted in unison.  
  
"He and two of his goons were chasing her through Diagon Alley." Hermione informed those who had not been in the alley. This was all news to Molly, she had been so glad that Jasmine was here that she failed to ask the exact details of her arrival.  
  
"De bad mans hurt mummy and daddy. Dey hurt Danny and Rachel too." Jasmine said with her head resting on Molly's shoulder.  
  
"Jasmine." Arthur said, "What happened to your brother and sister? We didn't even know you had a brother and sister until now."  
  
"Mummy made me go into de house when the bad mans arrive. Danny was pulling Rachel, my twin sister, as fast as he could. But lots of red lights hit Rachel. Danny tried to pick up Rachel and cawy her in but he got hit by a green light I tink." At that the family gasped.  
  
"How old was Danny?" Charlie asked. Jasmine held up eight fingers.  
  
"'Ow old are you?" Fleur asked her niece. Jasmine held up five fingers.  
  
"Fleur, why don't you and Penelope show Jasmine around the yard a bit." Arthur requested. The two knew that the Weasleys wanted to discuss what they'd just learned but didn't want Jasmine hearing what they would be saying. Reluctantly the two women agreed and went to take Jasmine. However Jasmine had other ideas. She held firmly to Molly Weasley. She didn't know the two women and would not release her grip on her grandmother.  
  
"No. Stay with Grandma and Aunt 'Mione." Jasmine stated.  
  
"It's ok love. These are your aunts." Molly explained.  
  
Jasmine looked at her grandmother and shook her head. The little girl drew her locket from her shirt. "No photo" she said pointing to the locket, "no wing," she pointed to Penelope and Fleur's ringless right hands, "no go. My mummy says so." The little girl said adamantly.  
  
"Molly, I think you should go with Fleur and Penny. Jasmine feels safe with you and you can introduce her to her aunts." Arthur stated.  
  
Molly would normally argue with her husband about her place in this discussion but she knew better than anyone how right he was. Jasmine was clinging to her for dear life. It wasn't that Jasmine didn't trust Fleur or Penelope, it was that she was raised to follow her parent's instructions. This brought a smile to Molly's face. She was very proud of Ginny and Harry.  
  
"Come one ladies, let's go show Jasmine the yard and we'll see about getting you acquainted with your aunts dear." Molly, Penelope, Fleur and Jasmine left the family in the living room to discuss what to make of the new information.  
  
**~~** **~~** **~~**  
  
"They killed them all." Hermione was the first to say tears falling down her face.  
  
"All save Jasmine apparently." Arthur said in a sad tone.  
  
"Why would they kill the children though? They were not threat to anyone?" Hermione asked.  
  
No one had an answer to that question. From her description, if Jasmine had indeed seen a green flash of light hit Daniel, everyone was sure the young boy was dead. Only one spell could have hit him. They had used the killing curse on an eight-year-old boy. Rachel, Jasmine's twin, must have been hit by multiple stunning spells. However at such a young age, more than three stunning spells hitting you at one time could be fatal.  
  
It was impossible to know which spells had been used on Ginny, since Jasmine did not see what color light hit her. However there was no doubt in anyone's mind about what happened to Harry. The photograph in the Daily Prophet clearly showed him having four arrows in his vital organs. No mater what world you came from, muggle or magic, those wounds were fatal.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Percy asked.  
  
"I think we should have Jasmine take us to her house." Charlie stated.  
  
"I agree." Bill voted.  
  
"Do we really have to take her to the scene of her family's death?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Unfortunately yes. She's the only one that knows where it is." Arthur stated.  
  
"Hermione would you go ask Molly to bring Jasmine here please." Hermione's father-in-law requested.  
  
Hermione nodded and went to go get the little girl.  
  
"Mum's gonna go ballistic when we tell her what we want to do." Ron Stated.  
  
"Especially when we have her stay here, just in case Malfoy and his goons come looking for Jasmine." Arthur stated.  
  
"So. who's the lucky person that gets to tell her?" Fred asked.  
  
Everyone in the room pointed to Arthur, save Arthur who was pointing to Fred.  
  
~~The End of Part 4~~ 


	5. Part 5

Desperate Measures Part 5  
  
Bill and Charlie had just completed a search of the upper floor of the Potters house in Barcelona and found the rooms had been ransacked, implying that the hit wizards that had attacked the Potter family was looking for something in particular since the entire family had been in the dwellings doorway. Fred, and George were completing their search of the back of the house for clues to why the Potters were killed, and their search of the exterior of the home yielded no signs of the Potter's final resting place. Ron, Arthur, and Jasmine were awaiting their family's return to the living room. Their search of the main floor had yielded no new information either.  
  
As Ron was looking around he saw a dark figure dash by in one of the mirrors. As he slowly, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, turned around the figure was gone. He walked over to his father and whispered that there was someone else in the house. Arthur picked up Jasmine and called for Bill and Charlie. The two were at the landing to stairs when they tried to yell a warning to Ron. It was too little, too late. A figure had snuck behind the youngest male Weasley and held a knife to his throat.  
  
"Put the girl down and step away from her." The masked man ordered.  
  
Arthur did no such thing. He had to promise Molly under the penalty of a howler every day for a year, that he would not let anything happen to Jasmine.  
  
"Put her down now." The man said again. The tip of his knife punctured skin on Ron's throat and blood started to flow.  
  
Arthur told the little girl he was putting her down, but that he wouldn't let anything happen to her or her uncle. Jasmine understood and released her grip on her grandfather. The masked man, using his free hand, removed his mask. Jasmine ran up and hugged the man's leg.  
  
"Cousin Dudley." Jasmine yelled with joy.  
  
"Dudley Dursley?" Ron asked in a stupefied tone of voice.  
  
"That's right." Dudley removed the blade from Ron's throat, pushed the red head towards his father and drew an odd looking device (odd to the wizards).  
  
"Since you're obviously wizards allow me to explain. This," Dudley said showing the object in his hand, "is a firearm, or gun. If I shoot, you will die." He explained.  
  
"No." Jasmine told him. "Dey my family. Dats my uncas and grampa."  
  
Dudley lowered his weapon. It had been quite some time since he was last in the presence of the Weasleys. His last encounter he was the recipient of a ton tongue toffee. Nor sooner than Dudley thought it did the creators of the toffee return to the home. Dudley drew his weapon again and pointed it at the twins who froze on the spot.  
  
"Dey my uncas too." Jasmine stated.  
  
"I know who they are Jasmine, I would never forget these two." Dudley explained.  
  
"Have we met before?" Fred and George asked.  
  
"The last time I saw you I was about two hundred pounds heavier with blonde hair and a tongue as large as your egos."  
  
"Dudley Dursley?" The twins said in unison.  
  
Dudley again lowered his weapon. He placed the safety catch on and walked to his cousin's relatives.  
  
"So the locket really worked?" He asked Arthur Weasley.  
  
"Jasmine used it to find her Aunt Hermione. Apparently she didn't know or remember how to use it for two weeks. She was being held captive by...."  
  
"The Malfoy's, I know." Dudley informed them.  
  
"How did you know?" Ron asked the man.  
  
Dudley walked over to the room that Ron had checked earlier. He opened the closet to reveal several television monitors. Hitting a button on the player an image appeared on the screen. Dudley must have already watched the tape because it was at the scene where Draco Malfoy stunned and removed Jasmine from her home.  
  
"Harry had a file on who I should be wary of. Draco Malfoy has paid me several visits over the years looking for my cousin. He has been unable to enter my home because of the original enchantment that protected Harry when he was younger, not for a lack of trying." Dudley explained.  
  
"How did you know something was wrong, I don't see one of Ginny's rings on your finger." Ron inquired.  
  
"Because I am Harry's only living relative, prior to his children, my home has been under wizarding surveillance for many years. The kids couldn't come to me." Dudley stated. "I would gladly have taken them in until you could come for them if I could, but it was better they go straight to you."  
  
"Do you know why they killed Harry and his family?"  
  
Dudley nodded. "They want into the Potter family vault. Before he was sentenced Harry found something that connected the Malfoys to Lord Voldemort, before he could use it he was set up and sent to prison. The Malfoys spent a large amount of time and money trying to clear their name; apparently Harry's evidence could ruin them beyond a shadow of a doubt. However Harry placed the evidence in the safest place possible, his vault."  
  
"Why don't the ministry just go and seize it." Fred asked.  
  
"They can't. Harry legally turned over everything he owned in the vault to Ginny before he was sentenced. The goblins that run your bank are bound to honor this, thus the Malfoy's couldn't get into the vault while she was alive. The only way they could get into the vault afterwards was if Ginny was dead. Then came the problem of the kids. Ginny made them her beneficiaries and Ron, would be in charge of the children's trust funds. I suspect they took Jasmine in an effort to get into the vault. As Ginny's only living beneficiary."  
  
"How do you know all of this?" Bill asked.  
  
"Easy, Harry left me files incase anything happened to him. He always called or sent me a message once every ten days. If I didn't hear from him after midnight on the tenth day I was to come here and review the security tapes to see what happened."  
  
"Do you know what happened to the bodies?" Arthur asked the young man.  
  
"A neighbor told me that Harry and Ginny were buried in the local cemetery. The children's bodies were taken by the ministry, most likely to cover up the fact that they had killed children. Since this was not a well known fact in the wizarding world no one would suspect."  
  
"At least they didn't until those hit wizards were slaughtered at the Leaky Cauldron."  
  
"What do you know about the incident at the Leaky Cauldron?" Ron asked.  
  
"With the exception of Draco everyone that died at that pub was here the day they attacked Harry's family."  
  
"Why was Malfoy spared?" Charlie asked.  
  
Dudley was about to answer when he heard something. He gripped his Uzi and returned to the security camera room. "We've got company." He informed the Weasleys.  
  
"From their clothes I'd say they were also hit wizards. Take Jasmine and get out of here." Dudley ordered.  
  
"We can't, we haven't configured to portkey to return us home yet." Ron said.  
  
"Then I suggest you do so while I add to the hit-wizard body count." Dudley said pulling his mask over his face.  
  
"Come out Weasleys." Draco Malfoy's voice boomed. "We know you're in there with the littlest Potter. Send the girl out and you're free to leave."  
  
Before Dudley could fire a shot, or the Weasley's retort they were all petrified and fell to the ground. The six Weasleys, Jasmine, and Dudley were then levitated to the spot where Harry and Ginny had fought valiantly against the hit wizards.  
  
"I'm sorry, I got impatient." Draco said as a group of hit wizards under invisibility cloaks emerged.  
  
"Hello Jasmine, ready to go home?" Draco asked the little terrified girl.  
  
"Finite Incantatum." Draco said canceling the spell around Jasmine.  
  
"Sir, what of the muggle." The hit wizard asked.  
  
Draco smirked as he looked at the muggle. "You must be the person who killed all those hit wizards at The Leaky Cauldron." Draco stated. "Well, thank you for making it so easy for us to find you."  
  
"Bring him." Draco ordered.  
  
As Dudley was levitated off the ground a sound pierced the air. The wizards looked about but saw nothing. A musical tune echoed throughout the area, just loud enough to unnerve the wizards. The tune was a sad and depressing number; one could almost feel the pain of the player.  
  
"Would someone please find that instrument and break it over the musicians head." Draco ordered.  
  
As he looked up into the window that over looked the path to the Potter's home he saw the musician, a man with long dark hair in a dark outfit. He could not see the man's face, but as he looked up, his cold heart stopped beating for a moment. It was as if his worst nightmare were coming true. The musician wore no, glasses, his eyes appeared to be a different color but the look on his face was one that Draco could never forget. He had seen it far too many times during his tenure at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
He couldn't be alive... It was impossible. Draco thought to himself. 


	6. Part 6

Part 6  
  
When the hit wizards kicked in the door where the musician had stood they found an empty room. The group of five wizards knew that with the anti- apperation field in place there was no way in or out of the area except via portkey. A quick search of the room yielded no results either. One of the hit wizards used his magic eye to ensure that it wasn't someone using an invisibility cloak. He still found no one. The wizard cursed and then ordered a lower ranking wizard to report to Mr. Malfoy.  
  
"It's clear up here sir." One of the hit wizards informed Draco Malfoy. The young man was shaking. This news would not please the Minister's son.  
  
"That's impossible, he was standing in front of the window until the very moment we heard the door being kicked in." Draco yelled. "Double check the house, leave no room unchecked."  
  
All of the hitwizards filed out of the room, save the one with the magic eye. He again double-checked the room. Nothing in the closest, not under the bed, no invisibility, where could he have....  
  
The hit wizard then looked up at the raised ceiling. A lone figure of a man was wedged in the raised ceiling and before the wizard could speak or even draw his wand the man dropped down and landed on the wizard with a loud thud. When the figure stood he walked over to the overturned desk and removed a pistol from one of the drawers. He then placed the weapon in the back of his pants and walked to the crushed hit wizard.  
  
~~**~~ ~~**~~ ~~**~~  
  
Draco was awaiting the last hit wizard to exit the house before he ordered it leveled. If the man did not exit in one minute he would soon become causality. Draco only valued his life, not those of the men working for him. Draco raised his arm to look at his watch but before he could read the time the hit wizard was thrown through the window and landed on his back on the unforgiving cement. Draco looked up to see no one in the window.  
  
"Level the house." Draco ordered, a hint of fear in his voice.  
  
Two of the hit wizards raised their arms and were about to cast the first of a series of curses when a large thunderous sound rang through the air. The two hit wizards were thrown from their feet and landed right in front of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Let the Weasley's, the masked man and the girl go... and I'll let the rest of you walk away from here with your lives." The man in front of them said. A breeze suddenly swept through sending dirt up and before Draco could comment the man had vanished.  
  
"Where'd he go?" One of the wizards asked.  
  
"What should we do?" Another chimed in.  
  
"Are you hit wizards or school girls. Find that man and kill him." Draco ordered.  
  
While the hit wizards and Draco were distracted Ron had cast a spell canceling the levitation and petrifying spells on Dudley. Ron had actually been faking the effect of the petrifying spell. The hit wizard that had tried to curse him had missed him completely, how the man ever became a hit wizard was beyond him. Freeing his family as well, the group slowly drew their wands and prepared to make a break for it. Ron whispered that he would grab Jasmine, while the rest began cursing the wizards while their attention was elsewhere. Ron motioned for Jasmine to move towards him, which the young girl eagerly did.  
  
Draco caught her movement in his peripheral vision and turned. Ron pointing his wand yelled stupefy. Draco avoided the spell but was unable to retaliate because at that moment another thunderous shot rang out, this one louder than the last and Draco watched as four of his underlings flew up into the air and came crashing down. They were covered head to toe with powder burns and some had shards of shrapnel sticking out of them. The unknown man came out of the smoke and dropped the large weapon. He then drew and pointed two smaller weapons at two more of the wizards and fired multiples times. The men he was aim at stumbled backwards as the bullets ripped into their flesh.  
  
The weapons finally stopped making noise and blood finally stopped splattering when the auto loading pistols ran out of bullets. The man then tossed the two pistols aside and drew the one from his back. Draco Malfoy was about to cast the killing curse when he felt something searing his right arm. A bullet had torn through his arm, just missing the bone and sent his wand from his hand. Draco quickly found cover, then pulled something from his robe and with a tap was no longer present. The remaining hit wizards followed their boss's suit and transported themselves out of the area. The man surveyed the bodies of the hit wizards left behind to see if they were dead or injured. Just to make sure he fired two rounds into each man, one in the heart, and the other in the head. When he was done he returned to the group of people outside the front of the house.  
  
"You ok there Duders?" The man asked extending a hand to help the man up.  
  
Dudley took the man's hand, and once he was standing dusted himself up. "You look pretty spry for a corpse." Dudley stated.  
  
"Death wouldn't take me... it must have known I would send it more souls if it allowed me to live than if it settled for just me."  
  
"Harry?" A voice called out behind him.  
  
Harry didn't move for a moment. It's not that he didn't hear the voice calling out to him, it was more he wasn't sure he was ready to face the people behind him... one in particular. Handing Dudley his weapons, Harry Potter drew his hand up and pulled the hair covering most of his face back. Jasmine saw him, finally saw the real him and immediately ran to her father. Harry kneeled down and took his baby girl in his arms. The two of them cried for some time.  
  
"I taut you was gone dahdy." Jasmine said between tears.  
  
"I almost was love... I almost was." Harry replied. Jasmine kissed her father on the cheek repeatedly.  
  
Harry then felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Dudley. "Harry, I think we should go, it's not safe here."  
  
Harry nodded and pulled out a portkey. "This is set to return you to the Burrow." Harry informed his family. He then handed it and Jasmine to Ron.  
  
"Dahdy, come on." Jasmine said to her father.  
  
"I can't go with you love... I have something very important to finish." Harry told his daughter.  
  
"No dahdy... I need you." Jasmine said.  
  
Harry's heart was breaking. He had no idea prior to today that his daughter was alive, had he known he would have gone immediately to her.  
  
"Jasmine... Rachel's alive." Harry informed the little girl.  
  
"She... she is???" Jasmine asked.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"How you know?" Jasmine wondered.  
  
"Because I saw her... I've been following her trail for the past three days."  
  
"Twail???"  
  
"The bad mans keep moving her around, I don't know why?" Harry explained to the little girl.  
  
"They want into your vault." Dudley explained.  
  
"But the kids can't get into it, not without Ron and he's not going to let anyone in... are you Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"Over their dead body." Ron adamantly replied.  
  
Then Harry's head shot up. "Unless they threat Rachel. They're going to use Rachel to make you and Jasmine open the vault." Harry said in realization.  
  
"Those sons of...."  
  
"Language Ron." Arthur interrupted his son.  
  
"Sorry dad." Ron said.  
  
"What can we do to keep them from opening the vault?" Arthur asked.  
  
"I'd say a distraction is in order." Dudley stated.  
  
Harry looked at his cousin for a moment. Then a grin appeared on his face. "A distraction might just be called for Dudley."  
  
"What kind of distraction?" Arthur asked.  
  
"Arthur... how would one go about breaking into the office of the Minister of Magic?" Harry asked. 


	7. Part 7

Harry Potter: Desperate Measures Part 7  
  
It was Friday morning at the Ministry of Magic. The end of the day was rapidly approaching and everyone was eager to call it a day and go home. All save the Minister of Magic and his only son. They had spent the past twenty-four hours contemplating their next move. They had two aces up their collective sleeves and they were wondering how to use them. Originally they had planned to simply use their aces to force the Weasley's to open the Potter Family Vault so they could acquire the last evidence implicating them to Lord Voldemort. A rather poorly disposed of piece of evidence that ended up in the hands of the one person who they feared the most.  
  
Framing him had not helped them acquire this evidence because the vault was now in his wife's name. Killing his wife did not work because not only did she leave the vault to her children, she made one of her brother's the person in charge of her children's trust. Should anything happen to all the children the vault's contents would then go to the Weasley's. As tempting as it would be impossible to eliminate, frame, remove that many people without drawing undesired attention to them.  
  
"What is our next move father?" Draco asked.  
  
"We move up our timetable. We must force the Weasley's to have Jasmine Potter open the vault." Lucius stated.  
  
"And her sister?" Draco inquired.  
  
"She's still comatose, the Weasley's don't know this, but they don't need to. We show them a photo with the current version of the Prophet and they'll do as we say to get her back."  
  
"And Potter Sr.?"  
  
"He'll be with the Weasley's most likely. He wouldn't dare do anything foolish until he has his daughter back and that won't be till we have his evidence against us."  
  
~*~*~ ~*~*~ ~*~*~  
  
"Can I help you sir?" The receptionist asked the hooded figure as he entered the ministry office.  
  
"I'd like to speak with Minister Malfoy." The man said.  
  
"I'm sorry, you'll need to make an appointment." The receptionist stated.  
  
"That's ok. I'll show my self in."  
  
The man walked towards the door and kicked it open. The receptionist called for security and as soon as the aurors' arrived the man shed his cloak and drew a very large object that had been obscured by his cloak.  
  
With a pull of the trigger the man unloaded a large number of projectiles around the aurors. The men scattered as the bullets impacted on the walls surrounding them.  
  
"All right Harry, one distraction underway." Dudley said to himself as he continued down the hallway fire burst from his rifle.  
  
~*~*~ ~*~*~ ~*~*~  
  
"Minister." A voice called out from the fireplace.  
  
"I'm busy." Lucius bellowed.  
  
"Sir. we have a security breach. Someone with a muggle machine gun is on his way towards you. The aurors have been unable to deter him and our closest hit wizard team is still several minutes away."  
  
"Seal the building and shut down the floo network. I don't want this person to escape."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Looks like Potter didn't wish to wait father." Draco sarcastically said to his father.  
  
"Then do your job and dispose of him." ordered Lucius.  
  
Draco bowed and proceeded to do just that. He was reaching for the door when the minister's fireplace ignited and out came Harry Potter.  
  
Harry's first move was to take the weapon in his hand and smash Lucius Malfoy across the face with it. Blood flew from Lucius' mouth as he collapsed into a heap on the floor. Harry then pointed the weapon at Draco and opened fire. The blonde slytherin barely managed to jump out of the way of the barrage of projectiles. With a quick incantation the room was magically sealed. The only way out now was the fireplace, or the window. Harry tossed the now useless weapon at Draco's head. Draco barely managed to avoid the object but was not able to avoid the sliding kick delivered by the weapon's owner. Quickly getting to his feet Harry grabbed Draco by his robes and tossed him against the wall. He picked him up again and tossed him into the magically sealed door. Draco pulled out his wand and cast a spell. Harry managed to avoid the spell and then tossed a book at Draco's hand. The book impacted against its target causing Draco to drop his wand.  
  
His opponent disarmed Harry tackled the man directly responsible for destroying his family. Harry grabbed Draco by the throat with his left hand and proceeded to pummel him with his right hand. All of his frustrations over the last few weeks were being released on his now helpless opponent. Visions of his wife and children being attacked by hit wizards flashed in his memory before every blow Harry delivered to Draco. Adrenaline coursing though his body, Harry seized his foe, lifted him off the ground and tossed him against the wall, just missing the window. The wall next to the window conformed to the impact from Draco's body.  
  
A groggy Lucius Malfoy managed to gain some semblance of consciousness and pointed his wand at the enraged man. Harry, noticing the older Malfoy just in time, ducked as a slowly muttered killing curse flew by him. Lucius, wobbling as he moved, moved his desk with a spell so he could kill Potter only to find his room empty, save his son. Lucius looked around again but saw no one. He turned towards the door and watched as Harry Potter, discarding his invisibility cloak, slugged him in the nose. Before Lucius knew what was happening Harry had grabbed hold of his robes and flipped him back against the entrance to his office. Harry then returned to Draco who was regaining his senses. Draco's right eye was swollen and he could not see out of it. His nose was shattered and bleeding profusely. Several of his teeth had been knocked out and he could taste his own blood. Harry brought him back to his feet and looked him in his one good eye.  
  
"This is for Ginny and Daniel."  
  
Grabbing him by his robes he spun him around and tossed his rival through the window of his fathers office. The people on the ground watched as Draco screamed like a little girl all the way down to the ground before he smashed into it. Harry looked out the window and watched to make sure his family's assailant was dead. He turned to see Lucius, his son's wand in hand, glared at him maliciously.  
  
"Expeliarmus!" Lucius yelled.  
  
The spell threw Harry through the damaged wall and broken window.  
  
Lucius hobbled over to the wall and looked out to see that his foe was dead. "Goodbye Potter."  
  
"Goodbye Malfoy." Harry who had caught the lower ledge said as he grabbed hold of Lucius' leg and pulled him down with him. The two men fell clutching each other, trying to spin in the air. They were both jockeying for control, hoping to use the other to cushion their impact.  
  
The two men fought all the way to rapidly approaching ground. 


	8. Part 8

A bloodcurdling scream filled the air as Ginny Potter shot up from her bed. Reflexively her left arm shot out for her husband. She turned to look as she realized his place in their bed was vacant and she was wondering exactly where he was. Harry normally slept very soundly at night, save when either of them had a nightmare. They always seemed to know when this was occurring through the bond they shared as soul mates. Panicked, sweat covering her body, her breathing still above normal, Ginny tossed the covers from her, grabbed her robe and proceeded to search for her missing husband. Ginny turned on the hall light and was about to proceed downstairs when a nagging thought crossed her mind.  
  
Her dream had been so vivid that she was almost certain that she, and two of her children might have died. This nightmare was the first of its kind. Never before had she had one that didn't involve Tom Riddle or his Death Eaters. In the eight years since she had been married to Harry Potter she had never imagined a worse fate for herself or her family than the one she'd concocted this evening. Ginny decided to check on her children, to giver herself a sound piece of mind, and to ensure that it was only a nightmare.  
  
Ginny entered Daniel's room first and found her son sleeping soundly in his bed. His room was dark and surprisingly tidy. Normally she had to yell at him constantly to pick it up and put everything away. The young man was the spitting image of his father, save for her eyes, brown eyes that were sealed tightly behind his eyelids. From the few pictures Harry owned, Daniel was an exact double of his grandfather. Not happy just seeing her son, Ginny decided to physically ensure her son was ok. She ran her hand over his head, checking his temperature and then placed it in front of his nose to check for air. She could see his lungs rising and felt ever breath he took while he slept. Satisfied she quietly crept out of his room and closed the door.  
  
When the door was closed she let out the breath that she had failed to notice she was holding while she was checking on Daniel. Ginny then walked down the hall two doors till she came to Jasmine's room. Given the size of their home the twins, now that they were old enough, each had their own room. Jasmine was asleep, lying on her stomach, when Ginny peered inside. Ginny's heart warmed as she saw her daughter with one of her arms clutched a pillow, the other holding a stuffed griffin close to her. The griffin was a gift from Remus Lupin. He had given it to the little girl for her birthday in honor of her Gryffindor parents, and her love of the mythical creature. Ginny walked over and kissed her little double on her forehead. Jasmine, save having her father's eyes, looked likes her mother. Ginny pulled the covers of Jasmine, watching the girl sleep very soundly.  
  
"Mummy loves you Jasmine." Ginny whispered before shutting the door to her room. She wasn't sure if her eyes were deceiving her but it looked like Jasmine smiled with her words. However she didn't want to risk rousing the girl so she didn't reopen the room.  
  
Two down, one to go. Ginny thought as she proceeded on to Rachel's room.  
  
Upon opening the door to Rachel's room her heart sank. The bed was empty, more importantly it looked as if it hadn't been slept in. Ginny looked in the closet, under the bed, everywhere a little girl might hide for some reason or another, and saw no trace of her daughter. She ran back to the bathroom, hoping she was there brushing her teeth, getting some water, or using the loo. Her heart began betting faster when she did not find her daughter there. Running down the stairs Ginny's heart was pounding like a fist against a door. She was in such a hurry she almost tripped twice down the stairs, luckily she was holding on to the rails. She checked the kitchen but did not find the little girl having a snack like she had hoped. She ran through the den and was reaching for the telephone when she looked up and saw Rachel; lying on the living room couch, sound asleep. Ginny placed the phone down, walked into the room one hand over her heart, the other wiping the sweat from her brow.  
  
"Something wrong Gin?" Harry asked from a chair whose view was obscured by the wall behind him. Ginny jumped in fright almost screaming. She managed to muffle her own cry as she saw him.  
  
"Harry James Potter you two had me scared to death." Ginny muttered in a low voice.  
  
"What's wrong love?" Harry asked lowering the guitar in his hands and walking over to his wife.  
  
He pulled his wife to him and gave her a loving hug. Ginny held him tightly to her, tears threatening to fall as she did so. Her breath was now returning to normal, as was her heart rate.  
  
"I. I had a nightmare." Ginny replied.  
  
"I'm sorry Gin." Harry replied. "Rachel work me up saying she had a nightmare as well. She asked me if I could play some music for her and I told her I would."  
  
"So you brought her down here so you wouldn't make a lot of noise." Ginny said with a sigh.  
  
"Exactly. I was too tired to go get my wand, perform a silencing spell, grab my guitar, sing her to sleep, put the guitar back, then come back to bed." Harry said ending the sentence with a yawn.  
  
"I don't blame you, you made me tired just listening to that statement." Ginny said.  
  
"Do you want to tell me about your dream love?" Harry asked.  
  
*~*~*~ *~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
For the next hour Harry listened to his wife as she recounted, in great detail her nightmare. He found the beginning very amusing that Ginny would dream Dudley Dursley would ever help him. He was impressed that she would be willing to go to such great risks to free him from Azkaban (not that he'd done anything in his life to end up there, but it was nice to know she'd bust him out). Her recount of living in Barcelona, Spain was interesting. They had always wanted to travel there on a family trip (since Ginny already had her trip to Paris before the kids were born). The most disturbing thing was the grim description of how the Ministry Hit Wizards had killed the Potters, save Jasmine. While the ministry did not currently employ the Malfoy's, nor did they have any political power, Harry couldn't help thinking that what Ginny envisioned could happen if the wrong person were ever appointed Minister of Magic. Luckily Amos Diggory was the current Minister and next in succession was none other than Ginny's brother Percy. Although as he thought about it, he wasn't exactly sure if he should be happy that his stuffy brother-in-law was next or not.  
  
After Ginny had relaxed Harry motioned for her to go sit with their daughter and relax. Harry lifted his guitar, he had started playing six years ago per the children's request, and began playing a couple of cord for his wife and his daughter. The five-year-old raven-haired girl, while not sound asleep any longer, was snuggled comfortably next to her mother. As Harry played for his wife and little girl Ginny recognized the music he played immediately. It was a haunting tune, one she'd never heard him practice or play before.. At least not while she was awake.  
  
"Harry, where did you learn that tune?"  
  
"I don't recall where I heard it, I just remember it and liked it. It's the same tune I played to Rachel when I was trying to lull her to sleep." Harry informed the startled red head.  
  
"That was the tune in my dream." Ginny replied in shock.  
  
"Maybe you subconsciously heard me playing it earlier this evening?" Harry stated.  
  
"I don't know. but that was the exact tune you were playing in my dream."  
  
"Maybe it's a sign love. I don't know dear, I was lousy in divination." Harry responded with a smirk on his face. Ginny smiled as well.  
  
"I think we should go visit the family tomorrow. We haven't seen them in a while and I miss them." Ginny added changing the subject.  
  
"Anything you want Ginny, besides the kids have been dy. anxious to see the family." Harry said. He figured saying dying wasn't a good thing to say to a woman who just dreamed her family was executed.  
  
"Maybe during the holiday we could." Ginny paused "With the whole family. go to Barcelona?"  
  
"You mean the Potters and Weasleys?" Harry asked in astonishment.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Harry thought about it for a moment then smiled. "Ok, but lets make the trip their big Christmas gift then and get them one little present as well."  
  
Ginny smiled and nodded in agreement. For the first time since she woke up she finally felt relaxed. As Ginny sat with her daughter she could help but hope that her nightmare was just that, a nightmare, and not shadows of things yet to come.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: I know dream stories have been done (as it's been pointed out to me) but the more I thought about it the more I liked the idea of Ginny having a nightmare about her families demise.  
  
Most dream stories I've read have been humorous ones so I thought I'd tell a dark one. You may note that per when you start to wake up from a dream you can start asserting control over the direction of a dream (then you occasionally wake up).  
  
That is why it went from Jasmine being the only survivor to Harry being alive, to Rachel being alive as well. 


End file.
